Minecraft Adventures
by Kookyfrog1
Summary: When i get sucked into Minecraft Herobrine has returned. Legend says that he was once good but power took him.
1. Chapter 1

**Minecraft**

**Part 1**

I was playing minecraft on my xbox, I was in the Nether collecting some netherrack for this fort I was building. I decided to go back to my cottage in the regular world. When I was finally near the portal there was a swarm of zombie pigman awaiting my arrival. I mined some netherrack until they started to get nervous about me. I went to the portal as fast as I could. Not fast enough a zombie pigman had gotten too close and I killed it. It was chaos after that about 50 pigman attacked me once. In the end I died. All the sudden my screen went black and so did my vision. I awoke in a blocky world. I was in minecraft. Then I thought this might be fun if there weren't hostile mobs. I rushed getting up at the thought of the monsters at night. Just before night came upon me I had completed a not so bad shelter. I fell asleep inside of it not noticing the cries of zombies and the hissing of spiders. I awoke to someone knocking at my door. I was afraid it was a zombie but I opened it anyway. It was a boy that was covered in blood from the monsters attacking him. He moaned and said," Help me." He then collapsed on my door way exhausted and bleeding. I brought him in. I'll collect some wood and string from the spiders and made a fishing rod and went to a pond that was right next to my house hoping to catch fish for the boy. I caught 4 fish and decided to go inside and feed the boy. I asked him," What is your name, mine is Zach?" He replied" Matt," Then I made a crafting table so I could make a pickaxe to mine stone to make a furnace. After I mined enough cobble stone for 5 furnaces I made a furnace and cooked the fish. While Matt was eating I crafted stone tools for us to survive. Something inside me want to go to the pond. I went and looked in the pond all the sudden a figure appeared, it was Notch. He said" I have brought you and Matt here to save Minecraftia from Herobrine and his army of monsters," Then he slowly vanished. I went inside not knowing what to say. Night was approaching I pulled out my bed and a spare for Matt. The next thing I know was morning had finally arrived. Matt was feeling better and decided to go explore alone. I went to the pond again and fished until Matt came back. His expression said he found something. He pulled out a saddle, string, and 2 iron. I was surprised he found that much stuff. He had to of found a dungeon. He had several mossy stone too. I hurried him inside so we can organize the finds in a chest and he proudly unpacked his stuff. "Fudge." He cried as the mossy stone broke to bits. I said" How much more do you have?" He held out 10 pieces and sadly only 5 were whole. He was so disappointed in himself that he threw the mossy stone down and it bounced into the burning furnace. I ran for my life as the furnace burst with flames. I looked back as are house almost got burned down. He said" I'm going to build another house that doesn't burn down easy and move there." He started the next morning.

Part 2

As I made my way for the door I heard Matt excited holding a thrashing fish. I walked over and handed him a furnace so he could cook it but instead he kept it as a pet in a little pond in his house. I went out with a sword to get some leather for a canteen so I could make myself a small pond too. I soon had leather and a pet fish. Matt made a piston door that was reinforced by an iron coating and placed it down. He surrounded it by a barn and chased animals in for a farm. Then a purple mist appeared in front of us. The one known as Herobrine stepped out of the Nether portal with his white eyes. Herobrine held his diamond sword and pointed it at Matt and I. I pulled out a stone sword and raised it to protect us. He pulled out a bow and arrow and shot it as fast as he could but it bounced off of. Herobrine stared at Matt and he fell over in hypnosis. I ran over and sliced at him with my sword. It just went through him. With one flick of a finger I went flying into a wall. I got up and I saw an arrow fly into Herobrine's back and he fell to his knees and crawled back through the portal. I went to where the arrow came from and another human was there. He said," I'm Luke." I said," I'm Zach and he is Matt, we should get you a house." I built him a house. I soon had his house finished with furniture. Matt woke up finally and didn't know Herobrine attacked him. I gave him a healing potion that worked surprisingly fast. Luke was experienced at Minecraft so he found plenty of food, villages, and resources for a whole village. The next day we visited a village for some medicine for Matt and trade to make sure our civilization far away from that village would run stable. Matt keeps on having dreams about Herobrine and himself destroying Minecraftia together. We decided to hunt Herobrine down and kill him so we could be sure that none of had to deal with these dreams. Luke and I think we found Herobrine's lair. We headed into the lair and found a room full of holes. Just then lava started to ooze out of the holes. I yelled," It's a trap." We mined out of the room as we had been trapped by Herobrine. We finely saw the light of the day again just as the sun was setting. We ran home and went to bed. I awoke to the sound of Herobrine whispering, I went outside and saw him. He was holding a flint and steel. I hit the flint and steel out of his hands and took out my sword. He stared at me showing no emotion as he started his death gaze. I looked away and sliced at him blindly. I finally cut him in the stomach. I threw my sword at him and he disappeared into a smoke. I had defeated Herobrine. Not so fast a booming voice came booming voice as a crack opened in the ground and zombie pigman came out like ants out of an ant hill. He appeared once more not even scratched from the battle. Luke and Matt came out and stood beside me watching the massive amount of zombie pigman gather. I ran to the crack and tried to plug up the crack, but it was no use they kept coming and soon I was pushed back. I watched in horror as the army grew. We were so dead if we were to face this army of monsters. I suddenly heard a noise.

Part 3

Notch appeared and handed me a diamond sword and gave my fellow minecrafters some too. I was just about to charge when Notch called upon his army of iron golems and winged battle creatures. I watched as they attacked and greatly outnumbered they started to win the battle. Notch commanded me," Go, go fight him." I walked into the portal and went to my last battle, one that would lead to one of our dooms. I walked up to him and he held out his sword which I hadn't noticed glowed. I took the diamond sword and swung wildly as Herobrine dodged my swings with ease. He said," You're going to have to do better if you want to defeat me." That only got me more enraged. I flung my sword as he was talking and sliced off his hand that he held his sword in. I now had finished the battle pretty much. I took one last swing as he turned to dust. I left the portal proud to say I had defeated Herobrine. When I arrived in the regular world I was left in ashes as the pigman had taken their masters death as more power. I walked over to the only standing. I walked in and the only survivors were Notch, Matt, Luke, and a few soldiers. I wonder what happened as Notch started to explain everything from the force of the pigman army to the army strength of our army. I have to go back to the Nether to get some glowstone so we have lighting other than the glow of redstone and enchanted weapons that were half destroyed. I ran to the portal and went to the Nether with an iron pickaxe and diamond sword. I gathered enough glowstone powder to make 50 glowstone blocks. I brought it back and Notch was excited as the glowstone would light the whole shelter and more. Notch retreated to the Aether to check for any invasions. He brought back 4 stacks of bedrock. We made another house that was made of bedrock that was very secure. We have taken back 5 of the villages taken by Herobrine. Ever since he died his soldiers have gotten weaker after the power surge. All of the pigman that first invaded are destroyed we think and the regular monsters are becoming more common. The Nether is cooling down too and it's getting really weird now that Herobrine is gone. Minecraftia is finally becoming more and more under control. Notch said," Wow this was easier than I thought." Little did he know Herobrine would be back. Meanwhile I was finishing off the last off the enemy. I walked up to Luke and asked to get the villagers a home before they think we don't know what to do. I started building a farm for each village. Matt was collecting a ton of wood for Luke so he could build the houses. Notch was busy figuring out how Herobrine got the power to heal that much. When I was done I went to help Matt cut down trees and plant saplings. My vision started to blur as Herobrine's head appeared and said," I'll be back." I went to Notch and told him the news. He replied," This is not good, not good at all." I asked," What should I do?" "Stay here I'll get the gear to properly train you so you have an advantage this time." I stood there until Notch returned with enchanted armor and an enchanted sword. He said you'll need this to fight him.


	2. Chapter 2

Minecraft 2

The New Beginning

Part 1

I ran to the portal as a ghast shot a fireball at me through the portal. "Herobrines back," I said to Notch. He looked at me as if I were crazy. It barely missed as I dove. Notch finally replied with," Warn the others." I ran across the town to Luke and Matt to tell them. They looked at me shocked. I gave them the ender pearls I collected. I said," I have to go I might not be back, if not you'll know why I didn't." I stepped away and walked to Herobrines lair to check if he was there. Then I went into the Nether portal and paid a visit to Herobrine's Nether castle. I heard his evil laugh from the outside of the castle. I ran inside and was greeted by many blazes. I ran up and smashed them with the butt of my sword. I continued through the castle to meet the only Herobrine. I was prepared this time clashing swords with his. He was stronger than before too. He was still getting used to his body. He called in his army. How pathetic he's going to send an entire army on me. I charged into the crowd and battled till my last breath. I awoke in the Aether in a hospital bed. I said," His army has grown," as I passed out again. Notch asked what I said and what could it mean. Notch was shocked at the news and decided to use the most powerful potion that could heal and gave it to me in case Herobrine attacked since I was trained to fight him. I woke up and ran over to Notch and fell as I was too weak to run because

Part 2

the medicine was still working. If I don't defeat Herobrine, Minecraftia will fall. I was getting sick of all this save the world business. So I packed up a few healing potions and a little food and set off to the Nether. I took out my glass and wood planks to make a make shift shelter. The next morning I woke up and a skeleton was outside my door and was waiting for me to exit my hut. Instead of falling for the skeletons trap I shot it with a bow my friends had made me. I went outside and collected some bones and the quiver it dropped. I pulled out a hoe and some seeds and planted the seed and placed some bone meal on it. I collected 6wheat and made some bread. I picked up my hut and and walked into the Nether portal and saw the fortress Herobrine hid in. I traveled a long ways until I got to the fortress. I walked inside and saw blazes and zombie pigman everywhere. I ran over to the blazes and started to fight them. The blazes were to easy and I turned to the zombie pigmen and charged them and destroyed 3 of them at once. As soon as I had finished off the pigmen I ran deeper into the castle. Herobrine awaited me at the throne room white eyes staring at me as I ran towards him. With a blink of an eye I was sent across the room as if I were a bug to him. He was stronger than before as I had just witnessed the true power of him. I got up and staggered over to him again and with a swing of a sword he vanished as his damaging move before deoleted his power. I ran back towards the portal as I had done before and went back home. I walked over to the small reminants of the world. I ran into a few spiders and got some string for bows to give to all the citizens of minecraft for defense. When I got back everyone was concerned and a few angry at me for taken off unexpectidly. After I told them the news they looked happier. I went over to a tree and slumped down on it exhausted.I went over to Luke and he was staring off the deck into the vast jungle and monster filled place with vines swinging every where. I ran over to the entrance of the forest. After I left the civilized area I made a tree house out in the middle of no where and Luke came over. He asked,"what are you doing?"I replied,"moving away."He left with no more words. Then all of the sudden a protal appeared and Herobrine came through.


	3. Chapter 3

Minecraft 3

The End

Part 1

I went over and went with him to his lair. I saw the huge obsidian fort and he led me in. He requested," Join me and we will rule together." I finally had power and here I just sided with Herobrine. First he gave me the power of teleportation and a super weapon built in to my arm. He said to try the super weapon on the target. He said," Just, think shoot."So I did and this bright red light shot out of my hand and disintegrated the target. I went crazy with power and soon became a monster. I march over to Herobrine and said," Where do you suppose I live now?" He replied," I also forgot to mention you have a block creating power now." I said," Cool." He said now go control as much of the universe you want. So with that I teleported away and appeared in the civilization I used to call home. Notch was in shock as my eyes were white and I was walking over to him. Out of nowhere I created a diamond sword and took a swing. Notch grabbed the sword with his hand and threw it away towards the jungle. Then I started to run but I was forced back with some mysterious force. Notch had once said the savior would go mad with power and fall at the hand of his old allies. Notch said," Surrender now or I will have to kill you. All the sudden I felt like something changed, my old self was fighting for control. I fell to the ground and everything went black. I awoke in a cell and it was guarded heavily by many guards and soldiers. I shot the weapon and it destroyed the bars and all the guards turned. I teleported to a secret location in the woods and wasn't heard from for a few days. Herobrine could now speak to me from far away and I could do the same with him. I finished off my hidden lair and made my way to the biggest city I knew of. The reason I don't teleport there is that I have to see the place to teleport there. So I made my way to the city and Herobrine sent me a message. He said," Not a good idea I recommend you travel in low profile so you can teleport anywhere and you get a feel for where everything is. You also need to get more used to your powers." So I travelled and trained until I dropped. Herobrine must have given me the power of creating mobs that obey my orders and help a lot to train. So I assumed I knew all of my powers, but I didn't. I sent an army of mobs to attack the city. They had strong forces but they were no match for my giant army of creepers and skeletons. The survivors had hidden in the underground part of the city. I left them alone until they took action. They had no idea who I was or even if they could match my forces. Notch had to track me down and found out the real me was gone. He was now sure that I was to be captured and eliminated or put in teleportation proof cell with lasers as the concealment. I was surprised that Notch had the gut to face me now after I had done as much damage as I had done. He still had many more advantages than me but he knew I was getting to powerful. I could now face Herobrine and completely destroy him without effort. Herobrine still had more hiding tricks up his sleeve if I came after him, but I didn't even break my loyalty to him once. I teleported to Notches location and challenged him to a fight till death. I charged Notch and got into a heated fight. He was easier to defeat than I remember and I struck him down. He begged for mercy and I gave it to him but it came at a price. He was teleported to a cell in Herobrine's fort. I had defeated Minecraftia's last hope. Until a few years later when Matt and Luke had challenged me they had trained to defeat me. They knew that the odds were against them but they had more gut. They got the last of the survivors to help them train and enchanted their weapons so that I couldn't dent their weapons. I easily brought them to their knees and made them surrender. They went to the same jail cell as Notch. I created a new mob that was like a villager but it was crueler and had weapons. They were under my command and I saw how much destruction they could do first hand on their first trial of a small village. Herobrine got so scared that I would destroy him that he went into hiding and didn't talk to me at all anymore through the mind. One day I paid him a visit and he bowed down to me instead of me bowing to him. I wondered why he bowed to me. He now referred to me as master and ruler of minecraftia. I accepted the promotion and made him second in command and he was to come with me when I said. Icreated more villages and gave them to herobrine to command. My eyes began to regain their old color now. I was getting my mind back but keeping my powers. Herobrine still obeyed at fear of death. I started making the mobs stop terrorizing the villagers. I released Matt, Notch, and Luke from their prison. They decided to go hide so I didn't go mad on them again. I ordered Herobrine to be ruler of parts of the world but not terrorize the villagers. The world was coming to its senses again. I was now more powerful than any being in minecraftia. I was so powerful I could do anything I wanted. I created skies with land and made more peaceful mobs that were there to help the world become a better place. I made a machine that could transport anyone anywhere and I discovered Minecraft's space. I was now out of my mind with power. I began to go crazy again. I had to take a new medicine that kept me from going crazy with power that also made me more mentally stable. One day I found a new power that would create a thing new to Minecraftia. It was the staff of control. Anyone who possessed it would have equal power to me and it would later fall into the wrong hands. For now everything was normal and peaceful man worked with mob. For now everything is fine.


End file.
